


Самозванец

by Santia



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia
Summary: О том, что произойдёт, если место Призрака Оперы решит занять кто-то другой.





	Самозванец

Гнетущая ночь встала над Парижем. Свет тяжёлой луны странным образом не рассеивал тьму, а делал её ещё гуще и злее, и нечто чуждое и холодное будто смотрело на землю сквозь бледные проколы звезд. Скульптуры на крыше Опера Популер отбрасывали чернильные тени, живущие собственной потусторонней жизнью: они подползали друг к другу и сливались в омуты, в глубине которых что-то шевелилось. Поэтому, когда из теней родилась и отделилась новая тень, стороннему наблюдателю это показалось естественным. 

Наблюдателя звали Жозеф Буке, он был монтёром в Опере, и ночные прогулки по крыше театра в небогатом списке его увлечений стояли на последнем месте. Свободное время Буке предпочитал проводить, держа в объятиях разбитную девицу или бутылку крепкой выпивки (лучше обеих). И на вопрос, что же потянуло его ввысь в эту ночь, он вряд ли дал бы вразумительный ответ. Просто заметил, как мелькнул край чёрного плаща, и решился последовать за ним в надежде, что уж на этот раз выследит неуловимого Призрака Оперы. 

Таинственный обитатель театра, незримый, вездесущий, могущественный, негласный хозяин или захватчик и шантажист — у каждого было своё мнение, составленное из осторожных слов, туманных слухов и жутковатых баек, добрую половину которых сочинил Буке лично. Пугать нравилось, но сам он не боялся: им двигал скорее охотничий азарт, посылающий каждый раз в погоню за высокой тёмной фигурной, неслышно скользящей по коридорам. 

Осторожно выглянув из-за пьедестала, Буке убедился, что человек в чёрном плаще стоит на крыше в нескольких шагах от него. Любуется ночной панорамой Парижа? 

«Как жёлтый пергамент его кожа… дыра зияет вместо носа…» — это описание Буке придумал сам, поскольку Призрака Оперы никогда вблизи не видел, но всё же помимо воли представил жуткий лик и с трудом поборол порыв зажмуриться, когда стоявший у края обернулся. 

Нос был на месте. С цветом лица, правда, не настолько повезло: не пергаментно-жёлтый, но смертельно бледный, и темные круги вокруг глаз, черных провалов. Чахоточный, что ли? 

— Ты — Призрак Оперы? — спросил Буке. 

Незнакомец улыбнулся в ответ, и больше Жозеф Буке ничего не услышал и не увидел. Жозеф Буке умер.

* * * * *

Кристина Даае опустилась на колени и склонила голову, шепча слова молитвы. Здесь, в часовне, она много лет назад услышала дивный голос, несущий слова утешения, ставший её другом, а потом и учителем. 

— Guten Abend, hab vor mir keine Angst. Ich bin der Engel… *

Сбившись, Кристина покрутила головой, прислушиваясь, а голос, красивый бархатный баритон, доносился одновременно отовсюду. 

— Прошу прощения, месье, но я не понимаю вас, — вежливо сказала она. 

— О… — невидимый баритон смутился и произнёс уже по-французски: — Добрый вечер, милое дитя. Не пугайся. 

— Так намного лучше, — кивнула Кристина и приготовилась слушать дальше. 

— Благодарю. Я… эээ… Ангел, явившийся к тебе на зов, и пригласить тебя хочу на бал…

По губам девушки скользнула сочувственная улыбка. 

— Месье, я прекрасно знаю Ангела, — сказала она. — Это мой учитель, и вы совершенно точно не он. 

В ответ — задумчивое покашливание, и ненадолго в часовне воцарилась тишина. 

— Впусти меня, — сказал, наконец, голос. — Лишь одно слово твоего приглашения…

— Мне казалось, что это вы собирались меня приглашать, — напомнила Кристина. 

— Да. Но сначала я должен войти. Подумай о всех своих грёзах, всех заветных мечтах — в моей власти их исполнить …

— Ах, месье, ваши слова звучат так сладко, — вздохнула девушка. — Но с утра у меня репетиция, а затем занятия с учителем. Я должна идти. Оставайтесь с богом, — от яростного шипения захотелось прочистить уши, — спокойной ночи. 

Поднявшись, она отряхнула юбку, аккуратно разгладила складки и вышла из часовни. Лёгкое дуновение ветерка от её движения только чуть качнуло теплый огонек свечки, горящей за упокой души некогда всемирно известного скрипача Густава Даае.

* * * * *

Зерно скандала проросло в Опере ещё ранним утром, начавшись с лёгкого недоразумения, и постепенно выпускало во все стороны хищные побеги. К обеду никто не мог вспомнить причины или сосчитать, сколько обид участники друг другу припомнили. А истинным цветом скандал расцвел ближе к генеральному прогону «Иль Муто». В сердце его, разумеется, блистала примадонна Карлотта Гуидичелли. Её великолепное сопрано заполняло театр мелодией итальянского языка (воистину, нет более подходящего для выражения страстей), позволяя сполна насладиться его звучанием и подивиться богатому бранному словарному запасу певицы. 

— Я уходить! — наконец, она перешла на более понятный окружению французский и с решительным видом направилась прочь со сцены. 

— Но синьора, как же спектакль?! — заскулил один из директоров Оперы, Ришар Фирмен, бросаясь следом.

— Плевать на спектакль! — не оборачиваясь, отрезала Карлотта. 

Фирмен с убитым видом вернулся в зрительный зал и уселся рядом с компаньоном. Заниматься коммерцией, где они сколотили состояние на торговле металлоломом, было куда проще, спокойнее, а главное — безопаснее, чем ежедневно иметь дело с артистическими натурами и пытаться выстоять перед атаками урагана Карлотта. 

— Что делать? Отменять спектакль? — уныло спросил он. — Мы так совсем прогорим.

— Нет, конечно, — пожал плечами Жиль Андрэ. — Если синьора не хочет петь — за неё споёт кто-нибудь другой. 

— Осмелюсь напомнить вам, господа, — подал голос обладатель отменного слуха дирижер месье Рейер, — что у Карлотты нет дублерши. 

— Мы уже слышали об этом! — Андрэ вскочил на ноги. — Споёт та милая девушка, которая так понравилась публике, Кристина-как-там-её… Передайте, чтобы исправили имя на афишах.

— Кристина?!! — донеслось из-за кулис яростное сопрано — самым лучшим слухом в Опере обладала несравненная примадонна. — Повторить! — приказала она, возвращаясь на сцену. — Вы хотеть, чтобы графиню играть эта ин-же-ню? Графиню играть я и только я! Пьер! Мари! За мной, вы готовить меня к выступлению! 

— Или так, — задумчиво пробормотал Фирмен, глядя вслед удаляющейся в сопровождении слуг певице, и обратился к стоящей неподалеку мадам Жири: — Но вы передайте мадемуазель Кристине, чтобы она порепетировала роль. На всякий случай. 

— Очень хорошо, господа, — кивнула хореограф. — С вашего позволения, я пока вернусь к репетициям балета. 

Танцовщицы порхали бабочками, легки и невесомы. Фирмен наблюдал за танцем, полуприкрыв глаза и рассеянно улыбаясь, Андрэ одобрительно покачивал мыском ботинка в такт мелодии…

Крик примадонны пронзил Опера Популэр насквозь, заставив балерин замереть на месте, а оркестр подавиться мелодией. Карлотта вылетела обратно, растолкав тех несчастных, кто не успел убраться с её пути сразу. 

— Я не петь сегодня вечером! Ноги моей нет в этот театр, где дикий варвар кусать приличную женщину! Basta! Я у-хо-дить!

И всё повторилось сначала, но на этот раз примадонна, во всём блеске, покинула театр под причитания её свиты. 

— Сумасшедший дом… — только и сказал Андрэ. — Значит, исправьте афиши и передайте мадемуазель… Даае, так? — передайте, чтобы она немедленно явилась на репетицию. 

Откуда-то сверху, насмешливо кружась в воздухе, спланировал белый листок бумаги. Прежде, чем он достиг пола, его ловко поймал молодой человек в дорогом костюме — покровитель Оперы виконт Рауль де Шаньи. Покрутил в руках, вчитался, ошарашено округлил глаза. Мадам Жири покосилась на изумлённого виконта и требовательно протянула руку. Рауль передал ей помятое письмо. 

— Я бы хотел пойти с вами, — заметил он, как бы между делом.

— Нет, — покачала головой та. — Он будет недоволен, если вы явитесь незваным гостем.

* * * * *

Огромный стол почти целиком занимала громоздкая конструкция, состоящая из множества стеклянных трубок причудливой формы, гибких шлангов, колб и пробирок. Над горелкой что-то бурлило, испарения поднимались выше и проходили по лабиринту, где-то оседая каплями и стекая, где-то смешиваясь с другими жидкостями и опять испаряясь. Над конструкцией склонился молодой мужчина в жилете и белой рубашке с закатанными по локоть рукавами, его лицо прикрывала полумаска — совсем нелишняя деталь при слежении за химическими процессами. Всё шипело и посвистывало, пока, наконец, мужчина не загасил горелку и ловко снял колбу щипцами. 

— О да! — воскликнул он, любовно созерцая полученный эликсир. — Десять капель этого дивного снадобья, и Карлотта Гуидичелли потеряет возможность петь оперу минимум на неделю. 

— Сегодня вечером она в любом случае не поёт, — сказала мадам Жири. Подобрав подол платья, она осторожно спускалась к хозяину импровизированной лаборатории. Выражение триумфа, озаряющее открытую половину лица мужчины, померкло. 

— Что значит, не поёт? — требовательно спросил он. — Я ещё не привёл в действие мой гениальный план, а она уже не поёт? 

Мадам Жири подарила ему сухую улыбку. 

— Синьора Гуидичелли отказалась от выступления по причине душевного потрясения. По словам примадонны, она стала жертвой жестокого нападения, когда некий господин, выглядевший очень благородно, внезапно укусил её. 

— Не отравился? — «посочувствовал» Призрак Оперы, снимая свой пиджак с головы одного из мраморных бюстов, которые украшали его жилище. 

— Поэтому, сегодня Карлотта не поёт, — спокойно закончила мадам Жири. — Её заменит Кристина. 

Призрак замер, просунув руку только в один рукав. 

— Мой план! — драматически воскликнул он. — Недели раздумий, недели подготовки! Особый эликсир для потери голоса, всё, чтобы убрать эту итальянку со сцены и заменить моей прекрасной ученицей… И какому-то проходимцу было достаточно её только укусить? Кто это вообще такой и как он посмел вмешиваться в мою работу?

— По словам Карлотты, это был некий rompiballe и cazzomatto coglione. И это ещё не всё: мы получили это письмо прямо на репетиции, — мадам Жири протянула хозяину подземелья смятый лист бумаги. 

— «Палажити 20 тыщ завтра в ложу 5, а то будит такое, что весь Париж станит гаварить. П. О.» Я никогда такого не писал!

Сказать, что Призрак Оперы был в ярости — значит, ничего не сказать. В его театре кто-то нагло посягает на священное право, присвоенное себе много лет назад! В голове зароились планы возмездия, один красочнее другого.

* * * * *

Но пока что он стоял высоко на колосниках и с излюбленного места изучал зал и сцену. Графиня прощалась со своим старым скучным супругом, чтоб в его отсутствие предаться утехам с юным пажом, о чём рассказывала чистым, как горный ручей, сопрано, слуги — два неплохих тенора — сплетничали, балерины в костюмах пастушек приготовились к выходу. Незатейливая по сюжету и легкомысленно-изящная по мелодиям опера «Иль Муто» неизменно пользовалась успехом, заставляя Призрака презрительно морщиться под маской. Но, временно потакая вкусам публики, он готовил революцию в искусстве, если, конечно, очередной его блестящий план не испортят. 

В пятой ложе расселся виконт Рауль де Шаньи: выбирая между пожеланиями невидимого Призрака и вполне реального покровителя, директора проявили себя прожжёнными материалистами. Виконта не особо увлекало действо на сцене, он скользил взглядом по верхам, словно кого-то высматривая. Призрак выступил вперёд и сурово взглянул на мальчишку, но виконт вдруг принялся махать руками, указывая то на себя, то на зал, то куда-то на сцену. Ни капли не понявший из этой пантомимы Призрак недоуменно пожал плечами и отвернулся.

Логика подсказывала, что стоит побеседовать с Карлоттой, но сама мысль об общении с итальянкой — причем вежливом общении — вызывала непереносимое отвращение. Он раздумывал, как бы свалить это на мадам Жири, сам же сосредоточился на послании. Хореограф сказала, что оно упало сверху, безграмотность указывала на кого-то из рабочих, вопрос: кто из них вдруг осмелел и с какой стати? Впрочем, кое-какие надежды Призрак возлагал на малоприятную и пронырливую личность по имени Жозеф Буке. Кстати, вот и он, лёгок на помине. 

Буке стремительно шёл по колосникам, переносясь по хлипким деревянным настилам с такой лёгкостью, уверенностью и звериной грацией, что Призрак чуть не позавидовал. В следующий миг по его спине пробежал холодок и, повинуясь импульсу, на осознание которого он не стал даже тратить время, хозяин Оперы бросился вперед. 

Незаметная для зрителей в зале, на верхах развернулась погоня. Жозеф Буке перепрыгивал целые пролеты, Призрак Оперы нёсся следом, но расстояние между ними всё увеличивалось. В очередном прыжке Буке обернулся, чтобы одарить отставшего преследователя насмешкой. Уродливое лицо монтёра приобрело тёмно-красный оттенок, глаза помутнели, он ощерился, демонстрируя клыки, которые вдруг начали на глазах удлиняться… Он больше не убегал. 

Призрак Оперы шагнул вперед, его рука взметнулась, с точностью атакующей кобры выпуская на свободу верёвочную петлю. Рывок — и монтёр на досках. 

— Ты не можешь задушить меня! — расхохотался Буке. — Я же теперь создание ночи.

Призрак схватил конец верёвки, затянул её и пинком отправил бывшего работника вниз, откуда сразу же донёсся общий вздох изумления и ужаса — сцена повешения в «Иль Муто» не входила. Балерины столпились, позабыв свои па, два солиста вцепились друг в друга в поисках защиты, а Буке, в отличие от воспитанных покойников, весело раскачивался на верёвке и рассылал артистам и публике неприличные жесты. 

— Эй! — вцепившись одной рукой в узел на затылке, он подтянулся и запрокинул голову, разглядывая темнеющую в высоте фигуру Призрака Оперы. — Ты не понял! Я вампир, меня не убить!

Перекладина, на которой Призрак закрепил верёвку, не выдержала такой активности — обычные удавленники висят смирно. Оглушительно затрещав, дерево переломилось. 

Жозеф Буке вряд ли был везунчиком при жизни, не изменилось это и после смерти. Даже если вампиры и умеют летать, Буке прилетел прямо на торчащий деревянный выступ декораций. 

— И всё-таки в целом я оказался прав, — философски отметил Призрак Оперы. 

Рауля де Шаньи в ложе уже не было, зато он оказался за кулисами, где что-то говорил Кристине, схватив девушку за руки, а потом оба побежали куда-то наверх. Обернувшись на бегу, Рауль махнул Призраку рукой, призывая следовать за ним.

* * * * *

— …Ты же не могла быть уверена, что это именно тот, другой. А если это был твой учитель?

— Ты меня только что оскорбил, Рауль. По-твоему, я не смогу отличить баритон от тенора? 

Кристина сложила руки на груди, приглашая молодого человека попробовать другие аргументы, но виконт поднял ладони, признавая поражение. 

— Почему я узнаю новости последним в моём собственном театре? — устало пробормотал Призрак Оперы, приближаясь. 

— Хорошо, что ты пришёл! — радостно сказал Рауль. — Я пытался привлечь твоё внимание из зала. 

— Я видел, — кивнул Призрак. — Но подумал, что у тебя приступ пляски святого Витта. 

— Послушай, сейчас не время. — Если молодой человек и обиделся, виду он не подал. — В Опере вампир!

— Значит, до кого-то новости доходят ещё позже, что немного утешает. Вампир — Буке, я только что его упокоил, можете не благодарить. 

— Да я и не собирался! — Призрак многозначительно хмыкнул, Кристина драматически закатила глаза. — То есть, как покровитель театра, я тебя искренне благодарю. Но всё серьезнее. Буке — жалкое творение, слепленное на скорую руку. В Опера Популер нагрянул истинный вампир, очень могущественный. Ты уже слышал, что случилось с Карлоттой? Я сам поговорил с ней, постарался успокоить, не скажу, что это было легко и приятно. 

— Ты же покровитель Оперы, — съехидничал Призрак, — вот и покровительствуй.

— Да уж, коль скоро ты, заявляя себя хозяином, совершенно не заботишься о своих людях!

— Месье! — прозвенел голос Кристины. — Вернемся к Карлотте. 

— Так вот, — продолжил Рауль, на этот раз явно обиженным тоном, — она рассказала, что, удалившись к себе, размышляла о характере героини. Вдруг её позвал некий невидимый голос. Она сначала даже подумала, не Призрак ли это Оперы, но сразу же поняла, что ошиблась: зовущий был учтив и говорил по-итальянски. Правда, с акцентом, но Карлотте польстило, что поклонник знает её родной язык. Она пригласила его войти, и он, по её словам, тотчас же возник в гримуборной. Ты понимаешь, что это означает? Он ждал приглашения, чтобы войти, а затем укусил её — это вампир, ночное порождение! И ещё кое-что… Кристина, расскажи сама. 

— Я нашла это на столике в гримерке Карлотты, — сказала девушка, протягивая Призраку конверт. Сургучная печать была сломана, но на уцелевшем кусочке ещё виднелся фрагмент оттиска — фигурное крыло и хищная звериная голова. 

— Адресовано Кристине, — сказал Рауль. 

Призрак отобрал конверт, достал послание и пробежал его глазами, бормоча отдельные строчки.

— Он звал меня вчера вечером, — добавила Кристина. — В часовне, где я молилась, я услышала его голос. 

— Что? — разъярился Призрак. — Он запугивает мою примадонну, требует деньги с моих директоров…

— Вряд ли, — засомневался Рауль. — Я читал ту записку, по-моему, это накорябал кто-то из работников. Буке, например. 

— Всё равно, его зубов дело. А дальше он обращается к моей ученице в моём театре, в моей часовне! И теперь ещё и приглашает к себе на какой-то полуночный бал, раздавая намеки, что, между прочим, моя прерогатива! Самозванец!

* * * * *

Кристина уже бывала в жилище Призрака Оперы, но виконт де Шаньи оказался там впервые. Они сидели в креслах и ждали, пока хозяин гремел чем-то за ширмой. Кристина склонилась к Раулю и шёпотом пояснила, что её учитель, как многие творческие натуры, содержит дом в создающем вдохновение беспорядке. Виконт, успевший оценить обстановку, согласно кивнул, но говорить об этом вслух не рискнул — как раз в этот момент грохот затих. 

— Нашёл, — довольно сказал Призрак Оперы, демонстрируя гостям массивное распятие. 

— Ого! — изумленно покачал головой Рауль. — Откуда?

— Уже не помню, — хозяин взвесил крест в руке и замахнулся им пару раз, примеряясь. — Зато настоящее серебро, освященное самим Папой. Осталось только найти этого самозванца и потолковать с ним. 

— У меня есть план! — сказал Рауль. — Он ведь звал Кристину, дважды. Пусть она ответит ему, назначит свидание. А когда он войдет — тут-то мы его и схватим!

— Кристина, значит, — вздохнул Призрак Оперы и взял виконта за грудки, сгребая в кулак манишку фрака и галстук. — Думать о таком забудь, ясно? — виконт задушенно побулькал и показал жестами, что глубоко сожалеет о необдуманных словах. 

— Если это необходимо, я согласна, — сказала девушка. — Ребёнком я слышала рассказы о вампирах. Весь театр может ещё до рассвета стать гнездом созданий ночи. 

— К тому же, — освобождённый Рауль рухнул в кресло и потер шею, — Кристине вовсе не обязательно участвовать в этом самой. Пускай она просто напишет ему письмо, а нашего гостя встретит на месте кто-то другой, можно даже переодеть его в платье Кристины, пока ты будешь караулить в засаде. А чтобы вампир не заподозрил ловушку, я могу тем временем взять твои плащ и шляпу и прогуляться по театру в другой стороне. 

Призрак Оперы одарил юнца ещё одним мрачным взглядом. 

— По-твоему, чтобы стать Призраком Оперы, достаточно набросить на плечи плащ? — холодно произнес он.

— Ну, одолжи ещё маску, — развел руками виконт, набрал в лёгкие воздуха и старательно пропел: — I am your Angel of Music, come to me, Angel of Music…

Призрак демонстративно засунул палец себе в ухо и покрутил, как будто избавляясь от попавшей туда при купании воды. 

— Сделаешь так ещё раз, и о вампире можешь не беспокоиться, — сказал он. — Я убью тебя раньше. 

Виконт лишь пожал плечами. 

— С другой стороны, — Призрак задумчиво пожевал губами, — как ни противно признавать, здравое зерно в этом есть…

* * * * *

Незапечатанный конверт одиноко лежал на столике. Чужие очертания проступили в воздухе как черновой набросок художника — силуэт, суть и схваченное движение, но с каждым ударом сердца они усиливались и наполнялись плотью. 

Длинные худые пальцы, пена кружев — такие не носят уже больше века, самоцветы перстней. Орлиный профиль, бледные скулы, седина на висках. Шорох шагов, тянется по полу шлейф черного плаща… 

Он взял со столика письмо и улыбнулся старательно выведенным строчкам, сверкнув на миг длинными клыками. 

Комната опустела.

* * * * *

Луна светила не хуже огромного фонаря, хотя вампиру и абсолютная темнота не помеха. Девушка, за которой он пришёл, склонила накрытую капюшоном голову. Безветрие, но морозно — неудивительно, что она взяла плащ. Скоро холод и тепло станут лишь словами… как и всё остальное. Как долго он искал и, найдя, ждал, пока носящий маску стоял на пути. Но сейчас его нет, он бродит где-то в тёмных владениях пока ещё своего театра, и жертва беззащитна. 

— Ты пришла, — улыбнувшись, прошептал он по-французски и протянул ей руку. 

Плащ взвился, затмевая свет полнолуния, и ударил пришельца в лицо. Несколько мгновений ушло, чтобы одолеть неожиданное препятствие, разорвать и отбросить прочь. 

— Ты не звёздное дитя! — рявкнул вампир. 

— Нет, — подтвердил Призрак Оперы, поигрывая серебряным распятием. 

Вампир скосил глаза на крест. 

— Мне неприятен этот символ, — сказал он. — Но он не станет мне преградой!

— А это и не преграда, — захохотал Призрак, перехватывая крестовину поудобнее и размахиваясь. 

Масса освященного серебра встретилась с аристократичным профилем, отбрасывая пришельца на край крыши. Он удержался, презрительно усмехнулся — и получил второй удар распятием, на этот раз сбросивший его в пустоту. 

Вампир не упал, а завис в воздухе. Призрак приблизился, и они оказались друг против друга, скрытое маской лицо хозяина Оперы и холодные резкие черты чужака. 

— Ты ничего не можешь сделать, — сказал вампир. — Меня уже пригласили. 

— Я забираю приглашение. Проваливай! ПШЁЛ ВОН, САМОЗВАНЕЦ!!!

* * * * *

Когда Рауль де Шаньи, наконец, добрался до крыши, ветер уже уносил прочь разорванные пряди тумана. 

— Всё, — сказал Призрак, прислоняясь спиной к бедру Аполлона. — Сюда он больше не сунется. 

— А я это пропустил, — с сожалением сказал Рауль, развязывая тесёмки плаща. — Возвращаю. 

Призрак Оперы набросил плащ себе на плечи. 

— Ты тоже неплохо справился, — одобрил он. — Этот самозванец следил за тобой, вместо того, чтобы заранее проверить крышу. Может, из тебя ещё выйдет толк, покровитель.

— Что дальше? — спросил виконт. — Он мог обратить ещё кого-то. И я не видел Карлотту. 

— С этой мегерой ничего не случилось, — тяжело вздохнул Призрак. — Ей даже укусы вампира нипочём… Больше он никого не забрал.

— Уверен? 

— У меня есть кое-какие связи. Уверен. 

Он запрокинул голову, вглядываясь в небо. Луна больше не казалась зловещей.

— Мне нужно отдохнуть. Театр пожирает все мои силы и время, а я хочу закончить оперу. 

— Рекомендую Авиньон, — сказал виконт. — Могу тебя подменить в театре. Писать директорам, время от времени пугать Карлотту, заниматься музыкой с Кристиной…

— Только попробуй.

— Ладно, не заниматься музыкой с Кристиной. Ещё петь? — Призрак одарил его проникновенным взглядом. — Неправда, я не настолько плохо пою!

— Да я бы тебя и в хор не поставил! Чему тебя вообще учили? 

…Звёзды еще долго наблюдали за перебранкой под сенью лиры Аполлона…

**Author's Note:**

> * Начальные строчки арии Графа "Приглашение на бал"


End file.
